


Teammate Wanted

by FoxenQuill



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Champion - Freeform, F/M, Gen, anxious champion, galar star tournament, ghost trainer, postwick shipping, she's just a kid ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxenQuill/pseuds/FoxenQuill
Summary: Jing and Hop has always been a team and having that person in her corner has always been a great comfort. But with Leon bagging Hop as his new partner for the upcoming championship, the new Champion doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Teammate Wanted

Jing peeked into Sonia’s lab, knowing the young professor was still at the Crown Tundra. 

But she wasn’t here to see her.

It looked fairly empty but Hop’s mother said he would be there so, hugging Bunny the Banette tightly to her chest, she went in to wait. 

She had just flown in from the Battle Tower so Bunny and the rest of her team needed some rest anyway. Bunny was pretending to be a doll again- or he was sleeping- Jing wasn’t sure, so she placed him carefully on a chair. 

Looking round the quiet lab, Jing felt like it was a million years ago when she first visited with Hop and Leon. But it had only been two years since she set off on her gym challenge. 

She hadn’t had much interest in it but Hop had been so excited and she wanted to enjoy something with him. 

But then with Bunny, she ended up beating every trainer in her path- defeating Leon for the first time in his entire career. So somehow, she was now a Champion with everyone looking to her and scrutinising everything she did. 

Jing shook her head quickly, refusing to wallow in her own self pity. 

“Jing! Mate, I didn’t think I’d see you today!”

The girl jumped at the sound of Hop’s voice as a dubwool barrelled into her. It was a critical hit as she landed on the floor.

Her eyes lit up at once, “Hop!” she said, her voice coming out much shyer than she had wanted it to. She could have sworn she heard Bunny snicker from his place on the chair as she got back to her feet. 

The young professor-in-training grinned at her. 

“Here to visit?” he asked, going to Bunny and petting him on the head as he continued to pretend to be a doll. 

“Yeah- um, I did actually want to talk to you about the next Star Tournament,” she said, “I just saw Leon and he’s planning to set another one up next month.” 

Hop grinned, “I get it- you’re here so we can discuss our strategy! Awesome, I got some new moves under my belt,” he said, striking a pose as dubwool continued to butt Jing’s hand for some attention. 

Jing turned red, “Um… actually- I was going to tell you I’ll be partnering with other people this time round,” she said. 

His face fell for a moment but he recovered quickly, linking his hands behind his head as he grinned, “Yeah- I guess there’ll be loads of people out there who’d want to team up with the Champion,” he said. 

“No- it’s not that. It’s just that I spoke to Leon and he asked if I’d stop hogging you because he wants to team up with you instead. He hasn’t had a chance because we’ve been teaming up each time.” 

Hop looked amazed. 

“Lee… wants to team with me?” 

“Apparently so. He was complaining that we’re always teaming up right out the gate and so it’s been impossible for him to ask you. Since I was at Battle Tower and the next date hasn’t been released yet, he pulled me aside and asked.” 

Despite all his bluster, Jing knew Hop wasn’t as confident as he portrayed himself to be. So it was always nice to see him genuinely proud. 

“You better watch out then!” he told her, “After all- I know each and everyone of your tactics!” 

Jing smiled, “Well- I better come up with new ones then.” 

Hop’s face fell for a moment, “Who are you going to be teaming up with?” he asked, realising she needed to go hunt for a partner now. 

“I’ll find someone- don’t worry about me.” 

“Alright then,” he said, his excitement picking up again, “Sonia left me a ton of work to do but why don’t you come over for dinner tonight? Mum’s making curry!” 

“I’ll be there. I just have some other things to see to first.” 

“Of course. That’s our Champion for you- always busy,” he said. 

Jing shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her title again but she managed a smile before hugging Dubwool. 

Picking up Bunny, she waved Hop goodbye and hurried off. 

She waited by the Pokemon Centre for her taxi, hugging Bunny tightly to her chest. Back in Kanto- no one ever picked her as a partner. Whenever the teachers told them to pick teammates, she’d be left alone in the corner. 

It felt like it was happening all over again. 

Hop was her first ever friend and it felt nice not having to worry about being left alone again. 

Bunny woke up and looked at her. 

He could sense her anxiety and reached up to gently pat her cheek with his cloth-like hand. 

“Thanks Bunny,” she said, hugging him, “At least I’ll always have you.” 

___________

Jing stepped out of the Hammerlocke cafe, looking at the star sweet. It was the last one she needed to complete her Alcremie collection. 

She sighed, handing the sweet over to her Milcery who was delighted. 

“Oh- Champion!” 

She jumped and tried to put on a more cheerful expression but to her relief, she saw that it was just Raihan. 

He seemed to get taller each time she saw him which seemed impossible since Hop said she had gotten taller herself. He had his phone out as always and a gym assistant tagging after him. 

“Good afternoon,” Jing said politely with a small bow. 

“How’s it going? You turning into a fairy trainer?” he asked, bending down to look at the happy Milcery.. 

“No… Opal told me about all the different Alcremies and I’ve just been trying to collect them.” 

“Oh? Shouldn’t you and Hop be preparing for the upcoming tournament?” 

Jing shifted uncomfortably, “Hop is teaming up with Leon this time,” she said. 

Raihan grinned, “Should be fun to watch then. What about you? Who are you teaming up with?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Jing said, her mask cracking despite herself, “I wanted to ask Marnie but she said she and Bede already agreed to team up since the last tournament. And… I don’t really know anyone else. The only person who asked me was Swordbert but he scares me.” 

Raihan looked at her for a moment before grinning, “Then let’s team up. I’m not a bad trainer myself. Us together- we’d be able to beat Leon and Hop without breaking a sweat.” 

Jing looked up at him hopefully, her heart hammering in her chest. 

“Re-Really? But I thought you were going to partner with Piers.” 

“We were but then he realised he had a concert planned on the same day.” 

Jing started hopping up and down, even Bunny woke up and started zipping around them, “Yes! I- let me know when we can meet up to strategise!” she said, excitedly, “I have to go evolve Milly first.” 

“Sure, let’s meet up at the vault and we can work on something later,” he said and watched as she raced off. 

The gym assistant frowned, “I thought you weren’t taking part in this tournament, Master Raihan.” 

“Well- I can’t help it. The poor kid looked like she was about to cry. Champion or not, she’s still a kid and she must be anxious without Hop around,” the Hammerlocke Gym Leader said, “She’s been glued to his side since the beginning after all.” 

He glanced over the side of his city wall and watched as Jing cheered the evolving Milcery on. 

The dragon trainer had witnessed first hand the damage being in the public eye could be so he wanted to make sure it didn’t happen again. 

“I must be getting sentimental in my old age,” he said aloud. 


End file.
